


执行人/The Executor

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, a touch and yet not a touch
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 发生在方舟会之前，四人之间的偶然闲谈。A chat among them before the mission on Isle of Sgàil.
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Kudos: 9





	执行人/The Executor

“我刚刚拦截一通电话，”奥利维亚说，“接收方是戴安娜。”  
戴安娜挑眉。  
“是未经标记的号码！”奥利维亚叫道，“我们之前说好的。列表外的号码要经过安全确认才能接通。”  
“好吧。”戴安娜说。她走到奥利维亚身后，手指支撑在桌面上，俯下身察看。“很可能是我的律师。我会给她发邮件的。她不会再打来了。”她说。  
卢卡斯正凝视着白板上错综复杂的网状图。听到这番对话，他转身，慎重地看向戴安娜。戴安娜迅速捕捉到他的视线。眼神相碰的一瞬间，她回答：“与我们的计划无关。”  
卢卡斯迟缓地点点头。  
秘密会引发不信任。戴安娜乐意且认为自己有义务展示诚意，况且这也不是什么不能说的秘密。她再次开口，重新抓住室内其他三人的注意力。  
“我的遗嘱执行人上个月不幸过世。”她平静地说，“我还没有找到合适的人接任。基于此，律师建议我对遗嘱进行一些暂时性的修改。”  
“我很遗憾。”卢卡斯说。  
“你有遗嘱？”47说。  
三个人齐齐看向47。奥利维亚看起来像被噎住，没能说话。卢卡斯把手中的油性笔合上笔盖。  
“作为一名ICA特工，47，不夸张地说，我们三十岁就需要遗嘱。”  
“遗嘱不能帮你活下来。它只对比你活得更久的人有利。”47说。  
“如果有谁能从我的遗嘱中获益，那就是我自己。遗嘱执行人是我的意志的延伸。”  
“什么样的人会成为执行人？”  
戴安娜没有立即回答。她若有所思地看着47。  
取而代之，卢卡斯说：“你信任的人。你确信比你活得更久的人。如果可能的话，能及时获知你的死讯的人。”  
“所以你也有遗嘱？”奥利维亚问他。  
“是啊。”卢卡斯说。  
“而我不是你的执行人？”奥利维亚瞪大眼睛，“我不符合条件吗？”  
“我们在被ICA追杀。”卢卡斯提醒她，“如果你真的想活得比我更久，就该对练枪更上心些。”  
“如果我和ICA特工面对面，不如直接放弃，也许还能少点痛苦。”  
卢卡斯从鼻腔哼出一声笑：“我不希望这种情况发生。但你不会的。”  
-  
甲板上。  
“所以，你如何挑选执行人？”47问。  
47发现戴安娜的时候，她眺望海面上的落日，指间夹着一支点燃的烟。她的手腕搭在栏杆，烟和灰烬都被海风吹散，只留下烟草气味。听到他的声音，戴安娜转身，侧倚着，而47站在她对面，手臂也放在栏杆上。  
“专业人士。”她答道，“不会问太多问题，并愿意处理一些‘特殊需求’。我有许多假身份，而其中一部分仍需要对执行人保密，直到我消失在这个世界上。”  
47看着她。她短暂地微笑：“难道你因为这个话题而伤感吗？”  
“不。”  
“困惑？”  
“也许。”  
“格雷先生怎么说？”  
“‘无论遗嘱有没有意义，都不值得身边的人因此遭遇危险’。”47说，“当我们回到控制室，奥利维亚声称已经写好她的遗嘱，并且绝对不让卢卡斯担任执行人。”  
戴安娜笑。  
“对他们来说挺好的。”她说，“你呢？”  
“我不需要遗嘱。”  
“为什么？”  
“我没有社会关系。”  
“社会关系确实是遗嘱存在的原因之一。但还有其他原因。”  
47看起来在思考。忽然地，他伸出手。  
“小心。”他说。  
戴安娜低头，看到47的手虚拢住她的手。香烟快要烧到尽头，燃烧处距离她的皮肤只剩下几毫米。47只差一点就能夺走这支烟，但还没有碰到她。  
她熄灭烟卷，把烟头折叠进纸巾里。而47的手在她移动手指的瞬间就退开。  
“47，”她说，“人们留下遗嘱，是因为他们在乎。”  
沉默。  
“如果我死去，”47犹豫，“剩下的只有财产。”  
“执行人不止处理财产。他们会完成你的遗愿，完成所有你活着时没能完成的事情，只要你支付得起。”戴安娜望向海面，“没能吐露的心迹，没有勇气坦白的事实，没能说出口的道歉。一切都有了弥补的机会。”  
47的心脏猛跳一拍：“我……”  
戴安娜收回目光，看着他。  
“我认为不该把它们留到死后。”47低声说。  
戴安娜回以微笑：“我赞同。”她的视线越过47，发现船舱里已经亮起灯。她直起身，又说：“天快要黑了。”  
“我再待一阵。”47说。  
戴安娜点点头。  
47目送她返回船舱，高跟鞋敲击地面的声音渐行渐远。他还倚靠着，却伸出手，试探性地触摸她曾紧挨着的栏杆。  
那里仍然温暖。


End file.
